Selena's Secret
by bboy091
Summary: Selena was the best dancer on Waffle Island. She performed shows at the Sundae Inn nearly every night. But, after one night with Luke, her life is flipped upside down. What is the secret that Selena is hiding? And what are its effects when everyone finds out? Selena has one of the most difficult choices in her life and will discover the true meaning of "love".
1. Chapter 1

**Selena's Secret**

_Chapter 1_

Selena was known for being the best exotic dancer on the whole island. Night after night, she performed her belly dancing and hip swaying numbers for the crowds in the Sundae Inn. After every show, she was awarded a bouquet of flowers from Jake, who owned and operated the Inn. Selena would then retire to the hotel room she rented out upstairs and go to sleep. But occasionally, her secret lover Luke would pay a visit after work, and the two would wind up going to the forest for a night under the stars. It just so happens that one of those nights would end up being the biggest mistake of Selena's life.

* * *

Selena was rehearsing for her upcoming show on the dock. The sapphire blue ocean's waves crashing on shore seemed to keep her in rhythm. Selena would occasionally see the small strip of island known as Toucan Island. The island was where she was born and raised. But, due to the disapproval of her exotic dancing from her parents, she was forced to flee to Waffle Island. Selena's thoughts would get the best of her, and she would have to stop the dance and walk the beach. This time, however, her thoughts were focused primarily on Luke and their night of love they shared a couple of nights before. Selena couldn't help but smile when she thought of him and his quirky, stuck up attitude that drew her so close to him.

Selena finished up her last dance and headed back to the Inn to prepare for the show. She breathed heavily; taking in the crisp fall air and feeling the cool breeze touch her skin. Once she arrived at the Sundae Inn, it was near 5:00 pm. Yolanda was finishing up the dishes in the small kitchen, and Chase was cleaning the tables. Selena gently smiled at him, nodded, and headed up the stairs. Chase's heart skipped a beat as his eyes followed her body. Yolanda called out, "Chase! Where the heck is Maya?! She should be helping you!" Chase, snapping out of his fantasy, replied loudly, "Maya hasn't been coming to the Inn for days!" Yolanda shook her head in annoyance and wiped her hands on a rag.

She exited the kitchen and motioned for Chase to leave, snapping her head to the door. "Come on, kid. We've got to eat too!" Chase nodded in agreement and followed close behind Yolanda as they left the Inn.

Selena slipped into her traditional outfit for the show. It was a dark pink top with a matching mini skit. The whole two piece outfit was decked out in gold trimming and beads. She shuffled around to make sure the costume was on correctly. Once she was convinced it was tight, she started stretching and warming up. A knock interrupted her routine. Jake's muffled voice could be heard from behind the door, "Five minutes, Selena! Don't be late!" Selena shouted back, "Got it, Jake!"

Five minutes had passed and Selena swung open the door. She heard the music begin to play from down stairs. She hopped down the stairs and onto the tiny stage that was set up. Selena, while dancing, scanned the crowd. She saw the usual old men: Hamilton, Ramsay, Cain, and Pascal. She also saw some younger guys: Julius, Owen, and Jin. Her heart sunk when she realized that Luke had not shown up. Although she tried to stay positive, the dancing performed showed otherwise. Instead of the fast beats that Selena usually performed, she slowed it down and danced a more monotone way. By the end of her show, she escaped up to her hotel room and locked herself in. Why was she experiencing such a sadness?

Two weeks had passed, and Selena sensed something wasn't right. When she tried performing her dances, her whole body seemed to ache. After seeing Luke a few times, she finally brought it up to him. They lay in the forest, watching the clouds and eating boiled spinach. (Luke's favorite meal) Selena sat up and twirled her thumbs. Luke noticed her distraught attitude and asked, "Selena? Is something wrong?"

Selena craned her head to him and shakily replied, "I-I-I'm not sure… I can't perform some of my r-r-r-routines." Luke smiled and pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around her. He cooed, "It's fine Selena! You just need to rehearse more! Is that all? Just some silly dance nerves?!" Selena nodded, resting her head on his shoulder. The leaves swished against each other, making a calm and pleasant _shhhh. _A cool breeze swirled around the couple, making both of them shiver. Selena giggled and whispered, "I hope it's all right."

A few days carried on, and Selena found her dances more and more difficult to perform. Finally, she made the decision to go to Dr. Jin. It was a Tuesday morning, and winter was approaching. There was a light frost on the ground, and it cracked as Selena trudged her way to the clinic. The sliding doors flung open, and Selena stepped into the warm room. Irene was standing behind the counter, counting and sorting pills.

"Good day. Please take this and wait for the doctor. He should be out shortly." Irene presented Selena a clipboard with a questionnaire of why she was at the doctor. She scribbled all her symptoms and problems, handed back the papers, and waited. What seemed like hours actually was around ten minutes. Finally, Jin appeared, walking out of his office with Owen. "Now remember," Jin's monotone voice boomed, "eat lots of healthy foods and don't stay in those mines too long!" He patted Owen on the back and turned to face Selena.

"You may come back now." He said. The two made their way back to his office. Jin reclined back in his chair, reading the papers Selena had filled out. The expression on his face looked puzzled. He set down the papers and leaned forward, getting up close to Selena, who sat across from him. He finally said, "Well, Selena, I hear you can't dance?! You're performances are beautiful!" Selena blushed and looked away. She mumbled, "What's wrong with me, doctor?"

Jin scratched his head and replied, "Well, your stomach hurts you, you aren't flexible, and you have strange tendencies to eat strange foods… Selena, isn't it obvious?! _You're pregnant."_

The words that Jin just said swarmed like angry bees in Selena's head. Her face turned white as a cloud and she sweat profusely. Her hands began to shake and her eyes darted around. Jin smiled and extended his hand, "Congratulations!" Selena bounced up, knocking the chair back, and yelled, "I can't be _pregnant_?! This must be some mistake! There must be some influenza running around?! Pregnant?! Is that what you diagnose everything with?!" Jin stood up and tried to calm her. Selena pushed his hands away and continued her rant, "Have a sore throat?! Pregnant. Headache is bothering you? Pregnant. Pregnant… pregnant…" Her voice trailed off as she slowly sat back down. She buried her head in her hands. Jin knelt next to her and whispered, "Do you know who the father is?" Selena wept and wiped her eyes. She nodded and grabbed a tissue off Jin's desk.

After a few minutes, Selena collected herself. She stood up, thanked Jin, and exited the clinic. She darted back to her hotel room and locked the door. Selena sunk into a chair and took in the silence. Her mind volleyed thoughts back and forth. _Will Luke help take care of it? What will Mom think? Pop will be so angry! A child before marriage, what will people say? You'll be deemed as a slut. Your career is over, Selena. You couldn't have waited?! What were you thinking? _

And for the first time, Selena cancelled a show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Selena's Secret**

_Chapter 2_

Morning had arrived. Selena stretched in bed and rubbed her tummy. After a few days of absolute depression, she had come to the conclusion that having a child wouldn't be so bad. She would finally have a family! And most importantly, she would be with the man of her dreams. Selena rubbed her eyes and said out loud, "You kept me up all night!" She hoped the baby could hear her. Soon, that baby would be the only one she could trust.

Selena crawled out of bed and got ready for the day ahead of her. She would tell Luke that she was pregnant, hopefully get a positive reaction, and live a happy life. After changing into a warmer outfit and caking on her makeup, she left the Inn.

Once she got outside, the chilling gusts of wind sent a shiver through her spine. The whole island was cloaked in a blanket of snow. Small snowflakes fell from the blue sky above, landing on Selena as she headed towards Luke's home. She passed by Candace, who was strolling over to the tailor's. Selena nodded and smiled, "Good morning! It's very chilly!" Candace nodded silently and sped off. Once Selena reached Dale's Carpentry, Luke was already outside chopping wood.

Selena approached him and touched his shoulder. Luke whirled around in surprise and was sighed heavily when he realized it was Selena. "Honey, don't scare me like that!" They two began to kiss, but Selena quickly pushed away. She looked down and muttered, "I need to talk to you…" Luke, noticing the seriousness in her voice, set down his axe and slipped his hand in hers. The two headed towards the forest. Selena turned to him and blurted, "I'm having a baby. I mean, _we're _having a baby." Luke stood motionless, mouth agape. He started to say something, but stopped. Selena, anxious for an answer, beckoned, "Please say something, Luke! I _need _you! Please!" Luke squeezed Selena's shoulders, blankly stared at her, and walked away.

Selena sunk to the ground while wailing, "Please Luke! Please come back! I need you!" Luke swung open the shop's door and slammed it behind him, never looking back. Selena stayed in the forest for a good three hours crying. She tried bringing Luke back out by banging on the door, but he had locked it. Selena finally gave up and retreated back to the Inn.

Once she got inside, her puffy eyes met Chase's. Chase smiled, but was returned with a frown and a cry. Selena stormed up the stairs and slammed the door to her room. Yolanda emerged from the kitchen, wiping a plate. She shook her head and announced Chase, Jake, and Colleen, "Something isn't right with the girl." Everyone nodded in agreement and resumed working. It was Sunday, so to Selena's luck there wasn't a show.

The next day, Selena woke up and rubbed her stomach. She murmured, "Please don't leave me." Selena melted out of bed, got dressed, and depressingly made her way to On The Pier. She pushed open the doors and dragged herself over to the counter where Pascal stood. Pascal greeted her, "Good morning! Is everything all right? I heard that you cancelled your show!" Selena rubbed her forehead and groaned, "Yes, I just feel a bit under the weather." Pascal smiled and said cheekily, "Well, you'll be better soon! Just rest up! What can I do for you?" Selena grabbed her bag and pulled out a stack of money. She replied, "I need a one way ticket to Toucan Island."

And as Pascal printed her ticket, Selena thought of what her parents would say about her pregnancy. She hadn't seen them since when she ran away. She had a nervous pit in her stomach as she boarded the boat and stared at the small strip of land that they would wind up on. Snow gently fell on her as the boat took off. Selena went inside the small captain's chamber to escape the freezing cold. All she could think of was Luke's reaction, and how good it would be to just flee Waffle Island and never return.

But what she didn't know was that Toucan Island wasn't much better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Selena's Secret**

_Chapter 3_

The chilly air soon disintegrated into a warm breeze. On Toucan Island, the weather was always sunny and warm. They haven't ever experienced snowfall and barely any rainfall. Yet, the island was dominated by lush plants and tall exotic trees. The only two people on the tiny island were Samson and Sue, Selena's parents. They owned and operated Pineapple Inn, but lately, they relied on fishing to pay the bills. No one visited Toucan Island, the only thing you did was fish.

* * *

Selena peeked out the window and noticed the boat was getting ready to dock. She took in a deep breath and waited for the all clear from Pascal. He signaled to her it was safe to get off, and she stepped off the ship. Selena thanked him and headed towards the Pineapple Inn. She took in all the familiar smells of fresh flowers and the salty tropical sea. Deep down, Selena missed the island. She missed the days when she woke up and went fishing for shark. She missed sharing her lunch with all the animals that inhabited the island with her family.

Selena shook away these emotional thoughts and opened the door. The creaking noise grabbed the attention of her father, Samson. He glanced up from his book, checked out Selena, and went back to reading. Selena stammered, "Pop? Don't you recognize me? It's Selena! Your daughter?" Samson jolted his head back up and dropped his book. His eyes grew wide with amazement. A large grin spread across his face. He sprang up from his chair and embraced her, exclaiming, "My god, Selena! We've missed you! Thank god you've come home!"

Sue appeared from one of the hotel rooms, "What's going on here?" Samson released Selena from his grip and whirled around, "Baby, Selena is home!" Sue covered her mouth in amazement. "Selena, honey, is that really you?" Selena excitedly nodded. Sue pounced on her, hugging and kissing her daughter. After the family rekindled, Samson finally asked, "Why are you home?! Is everything all right? Where were you?!"

Selena laughed, "I'm fine! Well… almost. I've been staying on Waffle Island! I have a dancing gig at their Inn! Well… I used to." Selena trailed off, thinking of all the stress back in town. Sue exclaimed, "A dancing gig? Doing that belly dance stuff? _That _dancing?" Selena stared at the floor and responded, "Yes, mother. They really enjoy it!" Sue loosened up, "Well, good for you! Seems like your life if pretty good!"

Selena still stared at the floor, "Mom, Pop, I'm pregnant." Samson fell back in amazement. Sue cheered, "Congratulations! Who is the lucky husband?!"

The two stared at Selena, anticipating an answer. Selena shook her head, "There isn't." Sue scoffed, "You had sex _before _you were married?!" Samson added, "And you're pregnant because of it?!" Selena shook her head, looking up, and pleading, "Please don't be mad! I made a mistake! I just needed to tell you!" Sue threw her hands up, shouting, "Selena, how could you do this to us? What were you thinking?"

Samson slammed his fists on the table, "I think you need to go." Selena knelt down in front of him, begging, "Please Pop, no! This is your grandchild! I need you! _It _needs you! I want to have a normal family!" Samson growled, "You almost did, Selena. You butchered that dream when you ran away. So, go run again. We won't help you." Selena wept on the floor, "Mom! Say something!"

Sue put her hands on her hips, "Selena, what do you want from us?" Selena shakily stood up and grabbed Sue's hands, "I need help, Mom. I need you to help me take care of the baby. I'll never go back to Waffle Island, I swear. I'll quit dancing all together! Please, Mom. Let me stay here! I feel so lost!" Sue closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She pursed her lips, and whispered, "Go away."

Selena shook her head and cried out, "Mom! Please!" Samson took Selena by the shoulders and showed her out. Selena fell on the ground in weakness and extended her arms, weeping, "No! Please!" Samson slammed the door in her face. Selena wiped her eyes and slammed her fists on the door, screaming, "Fine! I'll _never _come back! You'll never see your grandchild! When it asks about you, I'll tell it _everything_!" Selena stormed off to the boat and commanded Pascal to take her home.

Inside the Pineapple Inn, Sue and Samson held each other crying. What had their daughter done?!


	4. Chapter 4

**Selena's Secret**

_Chapter 4_

A restless couple of nights plagued Selena circulating the thoughts about her parents and hiding this pregnancy. In the wee hours of one night, she made the decision to cancel her show at the Sundae Inn. Although this violated her contract, Selena had no other choice. As Selena made an effort to slip into her belly dancing outfits, she soon realized her baby bump was too big. She desperately tried ways to hide it, but wound up with a torn costume and aching back.

Selena concocted a plan. She summoned the foolish waitress Maya into her room one morning. Hiding the bump beneath the covers, Selena groaned, "I feel ill! Please, I need more roomy clothes. They are squeezing my skin!" Maya obeyed and returned from the tailors will long, flowing dresses. Selena evilly grinned and thanked her. This gig bought Selena a little more time to hide the baby.

After she slipped into her gray and white dress, she dashed over to the phone and dialed the Carpenter's number. Dale picked up the phone, saying, "Dale's Carpentry! This is Dale. How may I help you?" Selena cleared her throat and replied, "I'm calling for Luke." There was a long pause, making Selena more and more anxious by the second. Finally, Dale's voice muttered, "Luke doesn't want to talk. May I take a message?" Selena angrily hung up and phone and slouched down into a chair next to her.

Selena patted her baby bump and rose from the seat. She exited the Sundae Inn and made her way down the Maple Lake District. She passed by Julius, who excitedly sprinted up to her. He exclaimed, "Selena! Is it a boy or a girl?!" Selena, revolted, pushed him away and sped away. A little later, Phoebe called out from the window in her house, "Congratulations, Selena! Who is the lucky man? Oh wait, _who isn't_?!" Selena's world started spinning around her. _This must be a dream! _She thought as she dashed away into the Ganache Mine District. She turned the corner and bumped into Kathy. Kathy apologized quickly and touched her stomach, "I'm so sorry! Did I hurt the baby?!" Selena turned away and sprinted towards Brownie Ranch.

Selena slowed down, panting from the constant running she had just done. She overheard Renee and Cain talking. Cain shook his head, whispering, "But who would do that?! How do you not know the father?!" Renee replied, "Think about it, father. We are talking about _Selena _here. Poor, old, knocked up Selena!" Cain chuckled and added, "I heard that she drinks and dances still! She's got a baby in there!" Renee cackled, "When Luke first told me about Selena, I immediately thought it was him! But, after continual denial, I knew he wouldn't do that! Selena is a tramp for blaming her mistake on _him_!" Cain shushed her and whispered, "Renee! You don't know who could hear us!"

Selena felt floods of tears stream down her face. She drooped over to the meadow overlooking the ocean. Selena stood on the edge of the cliff, noting the jagged rocks directly below her. She closed her eyes and extended her hands. She wheezed, "What do I do?!"

"You can shut up and take a step back." A familiar voice replied. Selena, startled at the answer, stumbled backwards. She whirled around to find herself staring at Yolanda. The tiny woman was shaking her head. After a long pause, she murmured, "What the hell. Honestly, what the _hell _were you thinking?!" Selena shrugged, wiping her eyes and wiping her hands on her dress. Yolanda took a step forward and extended her hands, "Listen, I hear about these rumors! But that doesn't mean you should end your life over them! Stay strong, Selena… I know you've got that fighter spunk within you. Let that show! I don't believe a single thing that these youngsters are saying. I _know _you. And I _know _you wouldn't do that."

Selena wailed, "Well maybe you don't know me well enough." She pushed her hands away and made her get away to the Sundae Inn. Yolanda was left with her own thoughts. She took a seat on the nearby bench and took in a deep breath.

Yolanda exhaled slowly, "What a confused girl." The sun set behind the calm ocean waters. The cool breeze of winter evolving into spring materialized and gave the night a pleasant feeling. The bell of Brownie Ranch echoed in the meadow. In the distance, the Town Hall bell chimed loudly, ringing throughout the island. The stars twinkled in the black sky, shining down on Yolanda. A calm blanket of warmth fell over Yolanda, and the old woman dozed off.

The apparition of a young woman, decked out in gold bracelets and hair pieces. Her flowing green hair and silky green dress seemed to sparkle. There was a rainbow glow tracing her body. The woman stared into Yolanda's eyes. Her voice shook whatever ground Yolanda was standing on as she commanded, "Help her." The woman looked down and faded away.

Yolanda jolted up and found herself in bed, in her pajamas, hair curled, and the lights out. She shook her head and whispered, "Help who?" She felt an urge to go into the kitchen. Following her instincts, she hopped out of bed and made her way over to her cookbook. Inside, on her favorite recipe's page, she found a picture.

It was of Selena holding a baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Selena's Secret**

_Chapter 5_

Selena felt pain both physically and mentally. Her sadness overtook her, and she almost gave in. Yolanda saved two lives that night. Selena will forever, secretly, be grateful. Selena's baby bump was more than noticeable. It seemed like she would pop at any second. Yet, Selena still had some unsettled business to take care of.

At around four o'clock in the morning, Selena climbed the hill to the church, shoveling herself through the snow. She wobbled herself up to the doors and tugged. _Locked… _Selena thought. But before she could fret, she pulled a pin out of her hair and fished around with the knob. With a little finesse, Selena heard the click, signaling that she had successfully picked the lock. The door creaked open, filling the empty room with deafening sound. Selena tip toed in and carefully shut the door behind her. She relocked the door and immediately felt a sense of relief. '

Making her way up the aisle, she envisioned her wedding. She saw herself in a pearl white dress, a long train behind her, and Luke by her side. She noticed her parents sitting proudly in the front row. On the other side, Bo and Dale gave thumbs up to the nervous Luke. She saw Hamilton, waiting at the altar. By the time Selena _really _got to the altar, she snapped out of her imaginary world.

Selena shakily got down on her knees, trying to balance her baby weight so that she wouldn't topple over. She clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. "Goddess," Selena whispered, "please bring peace to me. Allow me safely deliver this child. Please let Luke see the light and return to his family… his _new _family, rather. Keep this baby under your protection. Thank you." Selena regained sight and weakly grabbed the altar. She heaved herself up and bowed to the stained glass mural of the Harvest Goddess. She exited the church and stepped outside.

Instead of the snow that she trudged through to get there, the green grass, sparkled with morning dew, greeted her. A sudden wave of happiness flowed through her veins. She bucked and touched her tummy. The baby had kicked! Selena grinned and set off to the Carpenter's. She had some words for Luke.

Once she arrived at the wooden door, she straightened her dress and combed her fingers through her hair. She banged on the door three times. Almost immediately, Bo answered the door. "Good morning, Selena! How is the baby?" Selena, accepting the fact that her news got out, rubbed her tummy and nodded, "Fine. I need to speak with Luke."

Bo shook his head and waved his arms, "N-n-no… he doesn't want to see anyone." Selena yanked Bow by his shirt and hoisted him up against the door frame. She hissed, "Tell that 'man' to face his woman and haul his _ass _out here… now." Selena dropped him to the ground and stamped her foot. Bo, intimidated by the woman, scampered inside and back towards the living quarters. After a few minutes, Luke emerged from the building.

"Baby, it's been so rough..." Luke stammered, rubbing his eyes. Selena rolled her eyes and snapped, "Oh I'm _sure_! As you lay in bed for weeks, I'm out and about trying to fix this problem." Luke yawned, "But I'm so _tired _from crying!" Selena huffed, "_You're _tired?! Imagine walking around with _this_!" She snatched Luke's hand and pressed it on her stomach. Luke recoiled. He kicked the ground in shame and muttered, "I've got a lot of stress! I'm going to be a _father, _Selena! Can you imagine that unexpected news?!"

Selena couldn't harness her anger any longer. She raised her palm and struck him across the face, "Is that all you think about?! _You_?! And you _dare _bring up stress?! Imagine how I felt when _I _found out! Imagine the pain I went through when you ditched me in the forest?! Just think how embarrassed I felt when I heard the rumors spreading around the island? Imagine the utter pain I will feel when I push this human out of my _hee-hee_?! And _you _have stress?! Preach to the choir, Luke!"

Luke exploded, "I want _nothing _to do with this child! Get it through your head! Stop following me, stalking me, and talking to me! I am beginning to question if this baby is even _mine._" Selena gasped, "And what are you implying?!" Luke screamed, "That you are a tramp!" He took a step back in the building and slammed the door.

Selena extended her hands to the sky and muttered, "Way to go, Harvest Goddess! Way to make him see the light!" Instead of crying, she strutted off into the sunset, headed towards the Sundae Inn.

Selena was now _huge_. She continued to get checkups at the clinic. At one special appointment, Selena was told that the baby would be a girl. She was overjoyed and clapped her hands together. Tears of joy streamed down her cheeks as she hugged Irene. The old woman whispered, "I'm proud of you, Selena. I'm proud that you kept this baby." Selena nodded in agreement, squeezing tighter on the embrace.

Selena returned home to the Sundae Inn, greeting Yolanda and Chase. They nodded and helped her up the stairs. She wobbled to her bed and lay herself down. She thanked the duo for their support and fell asleep. At around three in the morning, Selena felt her sheets. _Wet… I must have accidentally wet the bed… _She thought. Then, her eyes bulged and she sat up, "Oh my god! My water broke!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Selena's Secret**

_Chapter 6_

Selena took in deep breaths as she slid out of bed and stepped in to her slippers. She hobbled out the door of her room and carefully guided herself down the steps of the Sundae Inn. She quietly opened the door and fled to the clinic.

The quiet night seemed to soothe her worries as she hobbled over to the clinic. The cool air provided a natural relaxation to Selena, who was heaving deep breaths. Once she reached the doors, the labor pains were excruciating. She banged on the locked glass doors. Irene, who kept the night watch, noticed Selena and unlocked the doors.

Selena stumbled in, clinging onto Irene. She said, out of breath, "The baby is coming!" Irene took immediate action. Both Selena and Irene climbed the stairs of the clinic. Selena collapsed on the first bed she laid eyes on. Irene squeezed Selena's hand, cooing, "Just give a few pushes! Then, she's out!" Selena shook her head, eyes darting left and right. Selena groaned, "Let Luke! I need him here!" Irene helplessly replied, "I can't! We've got to deliver this baby!" Selena screamed in pain, "I need Luke here! Please call him!" She clutched her stomach and wailed again, "Please, Irene!"

Irene nodded quickly and dashed to the phone. After several tries, Irene rushed back to Selena. She sadly informed her that Luke never picked up the phone. Selena nodded, her heart crushed. Irene snapped back to her senses, "Let's get her out of here! Push!" Selena obeyed and yelled in agony, clenching her hand onto Irene's. Irene preyed herself away and assumed position at the end of Selena's body and yelled, "Three, two one… PUSH!" Selena pushed again. Now, her body was shaking from the absolute pain. Irene shrieked, "I see her! One more _big _push! Three, two, one… PUSH SELENA!" Giving her absolute best, Selena shrieked as she pushed.

Selena squeezed her eyes shut and waited, trying to catch her breath. Suddenly, she heard a baby cry. Selena weakly whispered, "Lucy… Give me Lucy…" Irene smiled and, after swaddling the baby in blankets, handed over Selena's new baby. Irene touched her shoulder and murmured, "I'll give you two a few minutes."

Lucy became quiet, her eyes fixated on Selena. Selena smiled and said with her voice still weak from screaming, "I've been waiting for you! It looks like it's just you and me!" Selena held the newborn close to her chest. She was crying tears of absolute joy. And both the mother and daughter fell asleep together.

The next morning, Hamilton stopped by the clinic. He crept up to the sleeping duo and touched Selena's forehead, awaking her. He smiled and stroked her forehead, "Congratulations on motherhood!" Selena, still groggy from birth, weakly grinned and nodded as a way of saying thank you. Hamilton straightened his jacket and cleared his throat. He said, "I hate to tell you, but the Sundae Inn has an eviction against you. They don't allow babies in their hotel rooms… They have no cradles!"

Selena was absolutely flabbergasted. Her mind spun with thoughts. Her dazed complexion was noticed by Hamilton, who added, "They want you out. I'm sorry Selena… It's the way things are…" Selena rolled her eyes in stress and pointed at the doorway and whispered, "Get out." Hamilton nodded sadly and exited the room. Selena massaged her forehead, attempting to ease her newly formed headache.

A few hours passed, and Selena made the decision that she would live in the church until she could find a job. But as soon as Selena was ready to go, Yolanda entered the room. She smiled and patted Selena on the back. "Good job. You got a fine one there." She winked. Selena laughed for the first time in a long while. Yolanda glanced over at Selena's bags. "Chase," Yolanda hollered, "carry these bags!" Chase came rushing in and grabbed Selena's luggage. Selena, puzzled, watched her stuff be carried away.

Yolanda hugged Selena and whispered in her ear, "I heard about the Sundae Inn eviction. You will live with me until you find a place to live. Come on, I have soup waiting."

Selena felt something walking out of the clinic with Yolanda, Chase, and Lucy. It was love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Selena's Secret**

_Chapter 7_

After the initial shock of the birth wore away, Selena realized that she needed help getting back on her feet. One night, Selena scurried away from the house and wandered towards the Caramel River District.

The night stars twinkled in the black sky. Whispering leaves could be heard rustling together. Carmel River was one of the most peaceful spots on the island. This was most likely because the Harvest Goddess Spring was located almost right next to it. In order to get to the spring, one must trek up the mountain and past the bear.

Selena was stopped dead in her tracks at the hands of a boulder that was wedged between the gaps that allowed people to pass through. She surveyed the surrounding land, wondering how she could get over this hazard. Selena took in a deep breath and began hoisting herself up the rock. Once she made it to the top, she slid down the bumpy surface and landed gracefully back on the ground. Selena started on her way again, daringly climbing the dangerous mountain like a pro. Before she knew it, Selena was stopped again. She held her mouth shut so that she made no noise when she glanced over at the massive bear that was sleeping right in front of her.

Selena silently tip toed past the bear, holding her breath along the way. Once she had made it to the entrance of the spring, she whirled around to see if the bear was still there. To her delight, it was. Selena nodded reassuringly and stepped into the spring. A sudden feeling of warmth and joy filled her body. She couldn't help but smile and appreciate the humongous tree that stood proud before her.

Selena knelt and clenched her hands together. Before she could even begin her prayer, she felt pleasant warmth hug her. She dozed off into a deep slumber.

Selena's dream began with herself standing in a black room. It seemed like she was in some parallel dimension, she couldn't hear, say, see, taste, or touch anything. This carried on for a good five minutes until a flash of light startled her. When the beam of blinding light dimmed down, a beautiful young woman stood before her. The woman was dressed in a green silk dress and dawned gold bracelets and hair pieces. Her face was stricken with sadness, however. Surprisingly, she had a rather deep and intimidating voice when she said, "Selena, I am here. Your daughter will be fine. Go to your parents and seek forgiveness, for now they have forgiven you."

The young woman pointed directly at Selena and commanded, her voice booming through the outer space, "Go home and take Lucy. You two must leave the island and return once I say so." The woman's fingers began to glow. Soon, her whole body shimmered with sparkles as she disintegrated into nothing.

Selena sprinted back to Yolanda's house. Once she arrived, Selena slowed to a tip toe through the door. Selena carefully scooped up the still baby and made her exit. By the time she arrived at the pier, Pascal was out on his morning walk.

Selena stumbled into him and said frantically, "I need to go to Toucan Island immediately." Pascal, ignoring her request, pointed at the baby and exclaimed, "Congratulations!" Selena rolled her eyes and asked again, beginning to lose her patience. Pascal tapped his foot and thought. Finally, he smiled, winked and said, "Why don't you get on the boat."

She sighed of relief and boarded the ship. In less than ten minutes, Selena was headed towards the island that she once swore to never return to. The sun peeked over Toucan Island when Selena got off the ship. To Selena's amazement, she was greeted by Sue and Samson.

Samson grabbed her bags and Sue the baby. Selena stood paralyzed, dumbfounded by her parents' attitudes. Sue grinned and waved for Selena to come inside. "Welcome home." Samson whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Selena's Secret**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

The Harvest Goddess smiled from her Tree, watching Selena and her parents finally make amends and get along. The woman floated towards her potion mixtures and concocted a rainbow out of her happiness, shimmering with all the colors the eye could see. She pointed her creation towards Toucan Island and tossed the gift in that direction. The Harvest Goddess was satisfied with Selena and vowed to grant her prayers. But, the Goddess soon felt a sudden jab of pain in her heart. A vision crossed her mind of Selena encountering a scene that would soon leave her in tears...

* * *

Selena awoke to the sound of a screaming baby. She jolted out of bed and over to the crib opposite of her. She scooped up Lucy and cradled the wailing baby in her arms. "Hush, Lucy! Listen to the rhythm of the ocean, darling." Selena cooed, rocking Lucy back and forth. The rush of the ocean could be heard from the distance, and the baby soon drifted back into her slumber.

Selena sighed and gently placed Lucy back in her crib. Selena threw on a nightgown over her pajamas and headed towards the family kitchen. The smells of spice and meat wafted around the entire hotel. Selena's stomach growled as she sat down and greeted her parents. Sue, while stirring the pot filled with delicious scents, said, "Good morning, Selena! How was Lucy?"

Selena shook her head in reply and grumbled, "She was up all night. I don't understand how babies can stay up every hour of the night and yet still have so much energy?!" Samson chuckled and replied, "I remember you were the quietest baby. You never made a peep! Sometimes, your mother or I would have to check to see if you were alive!" Selena groaned, "I wish Lucy inherited _that _trait instead of Luke's incessant sleep habits!"

Selena craned her neck down and mumbled, "I need to return to Waffle Island… I need to find Luke and get him to help with the baby." Sue dropped her stirring spoon in shock. Sue snapped, "That dead beat couldn't show up to the day Lucy was born! How do you expect to get him _here_?" Selena shrugged and replied, "I feel like I need to do what's best for Lucy." Samson reached out and squeezed Sue's hand, nodding in Selena's favor. Sue rolled her eyes and huffed, "Make it quick! I planned supper to be at six tonight."

Selena grabbed the family boat and started her short voyage to the neighboring island. The calm waters sloshing against the raft gave Selena an overwhelming sense of peace and tranquility. Selena noticed a beautiful rainbow painted across the light blue sky. The boat rocked to the rhythm of the sea, and colorful fish were clearly visible through the crystal clear water. As Selena got closer to the island, the sea became colored a sapphire blue, and the aquatic organisms faded. Selena beached her raft on the white sands of Waffle Island and hopped out of the boat, headed straight towards Dale's Carpentry.

Luckily, it was a Thursday. This meant everyone was working and no one was out around town. Selena felt the scorching sun tingle the backside of her, but she was well adapted to this for living on Toucan Island all those years. Finally, she stomped up the steps of Dale's Carpentry and barged through the double doors. She was greeted with the familiar face of Dale. He smiled and extended his arms, "Selena! How is the baby?" His hoarse voice boomed throughout the store. Selena replied quickly, "Fine. Where is Luke?"

Dale's charismatic expression turned sour. He shrugged his shoulders and sarcastically replied, "Gee Selena, I don't know. Maybe the _forest_?!" Dale noticed the extreme confusion in Selena's eyes and immediately added, "I'm sorry, Selena. Luke and I can't seem to 'click'… Everything I do angers him. Maybe if you talk to him you could work this out." Selena thought, _Oh great! Another errand to run. _And trekked towards the forest.

Selena slipped around the rocks and past the towering trees all to find something that shocked her and sent chills through her body. There, sitting on a boulder, was Luke and Kathy, lip to lip and speaking the 'language of love'. Selena stamped her foot on the earth, her shoe making a thudding noise against the soil she used to love seeing. Luke jumped in shock and broke the embrace. His face turned as red as a tomato as he stammered, "S-S-Selena?! W-What are y-y-you doing h-here?!" Selena folded her arms and hissed, "Trying to get the father of my baby… How about you?" She directed her glance towards Kathy and added, "_My man, my baby._"

Kathy hoisted herself off the boulder and pranced over to Selena. She smiled sarcastically and whispered, "Luke has obviously made his choice in who he _really _wants, and _not _someone who he feels he is tied down to due to a poor, drunk mistake." Kathy pointed at the shocked Selena's stomach and said, "By the way, don't try dancing again. Your stretch marks will rub together and painfully deafen the audience." She winked, smacked Luke with a kiss on the cheek, and strutted away.

Selena closed her agape mouth and cocked her head towards Luke. Her voice was shaking as she said, eyes closed, "Luke, have you forgotten about your family?" Luke took in a deep breath and sighed, "I was confused. So many things have been going on lately. I needed someone, and you weren't there."

Selena blurted, "I needed you. You weren't there. You know, I'm so glad that you two have each other, because you are both the cruelest people I have the misfortune to know." Selena patted Luke on the shoulder and walked away with a smile, leaving Luke stumped in the forest.

Selena headed home for the night. And as Luke kissed Kathy goodnight, he soon realized his biggest blunder, and started to save up money to buy a ticket.

Destination: Toucan Island.


	9. Chapter 9

**Selena's Secret**

_Chapter 9_

The sun peeked over the calm sea surrounding Toucan Island. The water shimmered with its reflection and the sky was painted different colors often found in a sunrise. Animals began waking up and greeting the day with their usual calls. Trees shook to life in the gentle breeze drifting throughout the land.

Everyone in the Inn was still asleep. Everyone except Selena, that is. It had been months since she had the brutal encounter between Luke and Kathy. The blonde brat's words still swarmed in her head. Selena laid in bed, her eyes bloodshot from yet another sleepless night. She sat up and glanced over at Lucy, who was out cold. She smiled, remembering her new sole purpose.

Yes, Selena had a sort of 'epiphany'. She realized that family comes before dancing, even if that means she lives with her parents forever. Yet, she would often dream of her exotic outfits and dance moves. Deep inside, Selena was born to dance. This baby just happened to take that away from her. Although Lucy was a complete 'oops' baby, it didn't mean Selena was nothing less than a mother. In fact, there would be days that Sue and Samson wouldn't see Lucy until dinner because of the eventful days of a mother and daughter bonding. The duo would explore the island for rocks and flowers.

Anyway, Selena swung her legs over the bed and massaged her head. Selena suddenly realized what she needed to do to get her life back on track… dance.

The breakfast was quiet once everyone was awake. Samson made way with his usual routine: a cup of coffee, a bagel, and read the Waffle Island Times. Sue would either watch the baby or chat with Selena. This conversation took to a screeching halt when Selena blurted, "I'm going to dance again."

Sue reclined back in her chair, pondering her daughter's decision. She clenched her teeth, anxiously staring at Samson for a response. Samson calmly placed the newspaper on the table and sipped his coffee. The room was filled with suspense. Samson finally exclaimed, "Good for you, Selena! We can definitely set up some sort of stage in the Inn's lobby!" Sue interrupted, "But _honey bunch, _I really don't think that the dancing is good for a young child!" Samson rose from his chair and massaged Sue's shoulders, whispering, "But think about the visitors! Think about the great business venture! Big picture!" Sue shrugged his hands off her body and stared at Selena. Finally, she sighed, "Okay Selena, you can dance. Just promise me that you will bring in lots of people?!" Selena happily nodded and skipped off to her room, where she would start creating her costumes.

Lucy had begun sounding out nonsense words and taking tiny steps. Selena would often take her to the beach shore and help her with the walking. One afternoon, after Selena caught Lucy after making a full four step stride, she whispered, "Someday, you will be dancing just like mommy! Wouldn't that be great, darling?!"

Lucy pulled away from Selena and stared into her eyes. Her mouth quivered, and her tongue jiggled around in her mouth. Selena nervously watched her daughter, "What is it, darling?" Lucy pointed in Selena's face and squeaked, "Mommy!"

Selena embraced Lucy and cried, "Yes, I am mommy!" Lucy had said her first word.

* * *

Selena's show was an exact replica of the former one she would put on at the Sundae Inn. Samson trekked over to Waffle Island to advertise for her debut. The night crept up on Toucan Island, and the Pineapple Inn was glowing with lit candles scattered about. Stars twinkled down on the place, as if the Harvest Goddess herself was watching with anticipation for Selena's show. Little by little, Selena pieced together outfits and built a stage.

* * *

The clock in the Inn struck nine. The show was about to begin, and a huge flock of men jostled around in the tight space. Samson took the stage and called out, "Now, back on stage, here is the beautiful bell herself, Selena!"

The crowd from Waffle Island hooted and hollered for the exotic dances Selena performed that night. A sudden spark lit from deep within her, and Selena realized that the stage is where she belonged. She performed her absolute best, and almost doubled the income of the Pineapple Inn.

And while the crowd flooded out the Inn, Sue swept the grounds, and Selena removed her makeup in the bathroom, Lucy stood in her crib, alone, and whispered, "Mommy?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Selena's Secret**

_Chapter 10_

Ever since Selena began dancing again, Toucan Island was as busy as ever. Sue and Samson finally made enough money to build an outdoor restaurant all for Selena's show. Pretty soon, nearly everyone on Waffle Island had seen the show. Everyone except one person, however…

* * *

The sun was waking from its slumber, shining down on Toucan Island as it rose. Luke trudged through the soft sand towards the Pineapple Inn. As he made his way to the door, a familiar voice greeted him, "Sorry, the show isn't until tonight… Come back in a few hours." Luke whirled around and found himself staring at Selena, her arms folded and a scowl on her face.

"Selena," he breathed, "I want to see Lucy. Please just let me in." Selena began to tap her foot and sarcastically replied, "What's that? I can't hear you over the sound of my _stretch marks _rubbing together." Luke anxiously shook his head and said, "No, Selena, don't go there. Kathy has been… different…"

Selena noticed the flushed expression on Luke's face. She murmured, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Luke began to cry and reached out for a hug. Selena, shocked at this mood, embraced him and whispered, "Luke, what's wrong. Please, I want to see you happy." Luke sniffled, "Kathy is pregnant. And I don't know if I'm the father." Selena's eyes popped out of her head and she shoved him down into the sand. He fell with a thud and wailed, "I just want to see my child!"

Selena was puzzled. Her world began to spin as she touched her forehead in disgust. _Don't Selena. _She thought to herself. _This man left you. He cheated on you. Now he wants your child? Don't. _Selena pursed her lips, "I think you need to go see your child…" Luke's face lit up as he hopped back on his feet. Before he could say anything, Selena held a finger up to his lips, smiled, and said in a hushed tone, "On Waffle Island. Careful, don't become deaf over the sound of her stretch marks. Perhaps you'll be a better father second time around? Maybe you'll pay more attention to her because she is more beautiful, maybe because she has a place to stay every night, or maybe because her job doesn't involve something risqué? I think you better go, I can hear the snake calling for you across the ocean."

Luke was absolutely stunned. Here was a girl he was completely in control of back in the day. She kept reaching out to him, desperate for love. But, when he returns to her, in need of her help, she turns her back and sassed him out. He found that side of her very hot.

Yet, Luke moped back to the ship that carried him to the island. As he boarded, Selena called out, "Doesn't feel so good on the other side, does it?!" As the evilly satisfied Selena made her way into the Inn, Lucy trotted out.

Lucy was nearly a child now; she could walk and put sentences together. Lucy tugged on Selena's pink silk pants and squeaked, "Mommy, who was that?!" Selena pet Lucy's head and cooed, "An old friend, darling."

Selena suddenly felt an overwhelming amount of regret and guilt for everything she said. She patted Lucy on the head and made her way to her room and collapsed on her bed. "What have I done?" Selena muttered.

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _

Hello everybody! I'm so thankful for all the reviews coming in! I just wanted to tell everyone that I will take a holiday break from December 23-January 3! See you next year, and Happy Holidays!


	11. Chapter 11

**Selena's Secret**

_Chapter 11_

The Pineapple Inn had a plethora of people staying day in and day out. Business was booming thanks to Selena's show, and both Sue and Samson were grateful. Lucy was a child now, and Luke had never seen Selena's show. Selena would often find herself dodging any questions related to Luke that Lucy inquired.

* * *

"Mommy," Lucy questioned, sprawled out on her bed, "is Daddy tall?" Selena was brushing her teeth in the nearby bathroom and sputtered, "I don't know." Lucy sat up and twirled her thumbs. She piped up, "Where is Daddy?" Selena, setting down her toothbrush, grabbed Lucy's hand and dragged her out of the Inn.

Selena plopped Lucy down in the sand and pointed to the distant strip of land across the ocean. She whispered in her ear, "Do you see that island? _Way _over where the sun wakes up?" Lucy nodded silently. Selena continued, "Daddy is living there now. He is very busy." Selena felt her daughter's body heave as Lucy whimpered, "Does Daddy love me?" Selena paused and flashed back to the times of Luke holding her, talking about the future, slamming the door in her face, and leaving her for someone else. She patted Lucy's shoulders and rose up. She sighed, "I hope so, Lucy."

* * *

Nightfall crept up on the island. The torches were lit, the stage was prepared, and a flock of men inhabited the outdoor tables, anxious for the show to start. Drums began to pound (played by Samson) and the stage was lit up with color. Selena graced her presence and began her dance, much to the men's joy.

Among those excited men was Gray. This young man was a quiet and sometimes rude soul, but after agreeing to the "guy's night out", he found a new side to him. He watched with amazement as Selena performed her exotic moves for the eager crowd. Before the show even ended, he found himself in complete love with the girl. But, one question swirled in his mind. How can she ever notice him?

Selena was dancing at her best. She felt the rhythm of the drums and swayed her hips. Selena always scanned the crowd in case of _you know who. _Her eyes fell upon a young man, and her heart skipped a beat. The whole night, she couldn't stop noticing him. By the end of the show, Selena was desperate to get to know the man. But how will she ever get him?

The show came to an end and the men rushed back home to their wives. Selena grabbed the scurrying Gray and drew him close to her. Gray began to sweat and gulped loudly, "You were good tonight." Selena, passionately staring into his eyes, whispered in reply, "Thank you. I must know your name." Gray touched Selena's shoulder and replied, "Gray." Selena blinked, obviously flirting with the man. She smiled cutely and bit her lip, grabbing his hands and leading him toward a table.

The two sat down and stared at each other for a long time. Finally, Selena asked, "So, Gray, are you from Waffle Island?" Gray, enchanted by Selena, didn't respond. He was too busy staring at Selena's figure. Selena cleared her throat and tapped her foot, waiting for an answer. Gray shook his head and muttered, "Yeah, I'm from there. Working at Brownie Ranch…"

At the sound of Brownie Ranch, Selena flashed back to the time she overheard Renee and Cain gossiping about her, where she nearly jumped off the cliff, where Yolanda reached out to her. Selena jolted up from her seat and buried her face in her hands. Gray rose and gently touched her, "I didn't mean to offend you."

Selena whirled around to face the man and giggled, "No, you didn't. I just have… memories of that place." Gray smiled and leaned over to kiss Selena. After the two broke their extended lip lock, Selena panted, "I'll see you around?" Gray winked and replied, "You betcha."

* * *

Gray and Selena began seeing each other nearly every night after her show. Selena honestly began to think about settling down with him. Although Gray was sharp around the edges, he did have a loving and caring side to him. Lucy adored the man, and often referred to him as her father.

One night, as Selena laid in bed, she prayed, "Harvest Goddess, thank you for giving me Gray. I see now that you do have love in stock for me. Thank you."

Selena dozed off. Soon, she found herself in a dream. There, before her, was the woman in gold and silk. Her green hair flowed like water and her head pointed down. The aura around the woman was a fiery red, and Selena could feel the pressing heat beating down on her that the light gave off. The woman directed her vision towards Selena, her face was deeply concerned and her eyes were piercing like daggers.

And the woman bellowed one word: "No."


	12. Chapter 12

**Selena's Secret **

_Chapter 12_

It was the perfect morning on Toucan Island. The sun was high in the sky, the birds sang their hymns of joy, and the fish jetted and jumped around in the crystal clear ocean. That familiar breeze that always seemed to flow through the island was absent, which gave a sign that it was summer over on Waffle Island.

Sue began homeschooling Lucy while Selena practiced and performed her dancing. Lucy liked learning, and was fascinated by the extensive knowledge that she became equipped with. The girl was a scholar; just no one really discovered it yet.

* * *

Selena couldn't erase the dream she experienced the past night. She tried to focus on the calming sounds of crashing waves, yet even that didn't seem to ease her stress. Selena squeezed her eyes shut and tightly formed her fingers into fists. Her "meditation" was interrupted by Gray.

Selena recoiled at his touch, surprised that he was standing in front of her. He grinned, "I see that you look a little stressed?" Selena sighed, "You have _no _idea." The two began to stroll around the island, discussing their days and Selena's dream. The couple held hands and would often stop and just stare into each others' eyes.

The inseparable pair actually chatted the day away. They ended their stroll deep in the tropical forest. Gray checked over his shoulders cautiously. Selena laughed, "What's the matter? Feel like we're being watched?" Once Gray stopped his surveillance of the land, he grabbed Selena's arms and began to make out with the surprised woman.

The two took it a step further, and eventually "all the way". Selena found a new rush of excitement having a passionate night out in the forest. Gray found it risky, yet risqué too. Once the couple finished, Gray rushed back home, taking the wooden boat he came in, and Selena made her way back to the Pineapple Inn.

Selena flicked on the light to her room and found Lucy sprawled out on her bed. Selena gasped and exclaimed, "Lucy! What are you doing up?"

The little girl looked up from the pillow, her cheeks stained with tears and her eyes inflamed. Selena noticed her hurt expression and rushed over to comfort her. She cooed, "Lucy, what's the matter?" Lucy sniffled, "Mommy, I don't have a Daddy, do I?" Selena felt a surge of heartbreak zap through her as she replied, "Of course you do!" Lucy wailed, "How come he never sees me?"

Selena, not lying to her own daughter anymore, answered honestly, "Because long ago, Mommy had a secret. Mommy made a mistake. Now, this secret turned out to be the prettiest and best mistake of her life, but Mommy had to make sacrifices. One was to forget about Daddy." Lucy listened intently as Selena carried on, "Daddy was angry with Mommy's mistake, so he ignored her for a _long _time. Mommy moved away from Daddy because it's what's best for _you. _Mommy was being picked on in her old home, so she moved back here! Daddy stayed behind because Mommy and him weren't that good of friends anymore."

Lucy began piecing the puzzle together as she climbed into her own bed. She slowly murmured, "I'm… the… secret…"

Selena embraced Lucy and whispered, "No, you are the _blessing_." And she flipped off the lights.


	13. Chapter 13

**Selena's Secret**

_Chapter 13_

The Harvest Goddess felt an overwhelming influx of complete rage boil inside her. She watched the apparition of the lonely Lucy sing herself lullabies as Selena escaped out to a night of pleasure from her magical orb. The pupils of her eyes transformed from a calming green to a scarlet red in one blink. Her wrath was one to be reckoning with, if anything upset the Goddess: pure torture. The ground shook beneath her as she concocted a plan to get Selena's family together…

* * *

Selena awoke, feeling groggy and out of sorts. It had been two weeks since her night with Gray, but something was troubling her. She flung her legs over the bedside and felt her whole stomach churn. Selena clutched her mouth and darted towards the bathroom. After her vomiting nightmare, her instincts immediately kicked in. _Oh no… Please don't let this be a sign of pregnancy. Oh please not again! _Her mind raced as she switched into her day clothing and headed towards the clinic on Waffle Island, once again forgetting about Lucy.

The familiar musky smell of the Meringue Clinic greeted Selena as she burst through the door. Irene, seemingly still counting the exact same pills from the last visit, glanced up from her work and smiled, "Welcome! Please take a clipboard and fill out some—"

Selena pushed past the old woman and marched straight into Jin's office. The doctor, busy typing away on his computer, didn't seem to notice the disoriented woman waiting next to him. He finally rolled away from the computer and said, "How nice to see you! What's the matter?" Selena explained her symptoms, occasionally holding back from an outburst of tears from embarrassment. Jin chuckled, "Selena, I hope you don't think you're pregnant. There is a nasty influenza spreading like wild fire here! You probably caught it from one of your guests at your show."

Selena heaved a sigh of relief and returned to Toucan Island. She felt like she was walking on cloud nine as she returned to her bedroom. Lucy was sitting on her bed, reading a book. Before Lucy could even say hello, Selena retreated to the bathroom. Lucy shook her head and continued reading the story of princesses and dragons.

The phone interrupted her reading and rang through the bedroom walls. Lucy, annoyed, picked up the phone and chirped, "Who is this?" Gray's muffled voice responded, "Lucy? Please get your mother on the phone." Lucy craned her neck towards the bathroom and noticed the locked bathroom door. She replied, "She's busy." Lucy heard a massive exhale on Gray's end. After a long pause, Gray said, "Well, tell her that I'm coming over tonight." Lucy nodded, unaware that Gray couldn't see her response, and hung up the phone, still fixated on her book. She trotted back to her bed and continued reading.

Selena returned from the bathroom and asked, "Darling, who called?" Lucy held up a finger and finished the page she was reading. After a minute or so, she glanced up and answered, "Gray. He's going to come see you." Selena, overjoyed with the news, began to put on her best clothing and waited for night to fall.

* * *

The sun retired from the sky, and the moon soon took its place. Stars began to twinkle in the sky, and the island became dark and mysterious. A thick layer of fog smocked the island. Selena could barely make out the figure coming towards her as she waited on the steps of the Inn. The figure became more visible, and soon Gray's face could be seen.

Selena greeted him with a kiss. Gray pulled away and stared at the ground. Selena noticed his expression and whispered, "Baby? What is wrong?" Gray took her soft hand and motioned to walk with him. Gray sighed, "Selena, I've been thinking… We've been pretty serious, and I was wondering—"

"You want to get married?!" Selena squealed. Gray squeezed his eyes shut and finished, "if we should stop here." Selena felt her mouth drop. Tiny droplets of tears formed in Selena's eyes as she croaked, "Why?" Gray grasped both her hands and replied, "The responsibility is a lot for me." Selena shook her head and broke free of his grip. She stroked his cheek and whispered, "I can come to you! Trust me! I will make a commitment to sail every day." Gray pursed his lips and again sighed, "I just think that it's too much responsibility… with a kid involved." Selena was speechless. She mouthed, "Lucy?" Gray slowly nodded in agreement. Selena clutched his shoulders and buried her head in his chest, silently crying. Gray managed to break free and slip away into the fog, leaving Selena completely abandoned.

Selena knelt on the ground and screamed towards the sky, "Harvest Goddess! Why!? Send me something good!" Selena heard someone clear their throat and sprang up from the dirt ground beneath her.

Luke emerged from the fog, cheekily smiling, "Let's talk."


	14. Chapter 14

**Selena's Secret**

_Chapter 14_

A strong wind whipped past the reunited pair as they wandered and chatted like civil human beings for the first time in a long while. They yapped about Lucy, life, love, and happiness. The fog began to clear up, and they realized that the sun was peeking over the horizon.

* * *

"Well," Selena giggled, "you kept me up the whole night! Good job!" The two laughed and soon experienced an awkward pause. Luke nodded and said, "I really liked it. We really seemed like friends." Selena shook her head and corrected him, "We _are _friends. I'm so glad that you came to the island to patch things up. It was very… mature." Selena grinned after she said 'mature'. She would have never guessed _Luke _would even hear the word _mature. _

Luke laughed, "Maybe we should see each other again?" Selena mutely nodded in agreement. The two walked towards the blue sea and paused. Selena stared at the sand below her. Luke felt the heat of the moment and propped her head under his finger and kissed her. He nodded, stroked her hair, and hopped in the boat he used to sail over. Selena giggled and bit her lip out of love as she watched Luke sail back to Waffle Island.

* * *

That night, Selena performed her show at the Pineapple Inn. Samson kept the crowd in check, and Sue orchestrated the sound and lights. Lucy now helped out and waited tables. Everything seemed perfect to Selena. She was living her dream of being a dancer, she had a family, a man, and lived on a beautiful island.

Immediately after the show ended, Luke dashed up to Selena and signaled for her to go inside the Inn. When she entered, Luke was beaming with excitement. "Selena," he said, his voice giddy with happiness, "remember that problem I had about Kathy being pregnant?" Selena scoffed, "Of course." Luke continued, "Well, I don't have it anymore." Selena gasped, "You're not helping her?" Luke couldn't contain his joy and shouted, "It's not my baby!"

Selena sighed happily and ran into his outstretched arms. Luke swung her around the room, laughing and embracing her. "It turns out that _Owen _and she had a fling while we were together! I'm done with her!" Selena burst out laughing and shakily joked, "Can you hear over my stretch marks?" Luke, not the sharpest crayon in the box, became serious, "Are you kidding?" Selena giggled, "Of course!" The couple embraced, laughing at Selena's joke.

Luke broke away and shook his hands. His face became pale and he began breathing heavily. Selena stood quietly and waited for Luke to calm down. Before she knew it, Luke was down on one knee in front of her. Selena covered her mouth and shouted for her parents.

Sue and Samson sprinted through the doors and halted when they saw Luke. Luke cleared his throat and said, "Selena, I promise to love you, to take care of you, and to always be there for you. Selena, will you—"

Lucy shoved through her grandparents and squeaked, "Who are you?!"


End file.
